The Day That Everyone's Life Changes
by Theresa471
Summary: Hooker gets a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Day that Everyone's Life Changes"

It's been a few weeks, since his partner Romano left the precinct for good, needing a change in his life after losing his girlfriend. While leaving Hooker to be on his own, in his squad car. Captain Sheridan, had told him that he had no choice in the matter with having no one to take Romano's place.

Having just arrived at the precinct, Hooker wasn't in the best of moods, after heading for the bar last night to have a few drinks with Corrigan and Stacy.

Hooker goes into the locker room, to change into his usual uniform, before heading on out to take roll call, and go about the morning routine with the officers, including a new member name Addison Whitfield having transferred in from New York City. She needed a new change of scenery after being shot in her arm trying to catch a robbery suspect. She has been a police officer for the last ten years, she is divorced with no children at the age of 39 years old.

When Hooker walked into the room, he was able to see everyone, including seeing a very beautiful woman with blue eyes.

He asked for a roll call, including Addison Whitfield.

She was able to introduce herself to everyone including Corrigan and Stacy.

It was at this point, when Whitfield told Hooker that she was going to be his partner in a part time position.

While handing her orders, signed by the Captain himself, that he never even bothered to say a word to him. This really ticked him off greatly, but decided to stay calm in front of everyone.

And today was one of those days that Hooker would be not alone, while having to watch her every move, to keep him at a uneven position in the squad car.

After discussing the day activities, he tells Whitfield to head on out to the car, while he goes to talk with the Captain.

When Hooker knocked on the Captain's door, looks up from his paperwork, and knowing full well, why Hooker needed to speak with him in the first place.

"I see that your met your new partner, if only temporary at the moment." He said to the Captain, while not believing how his day has started for him, along with a brute of a headache.

"Why today of all days, Captain?" He asked very gently with his question.

"Pressure from down town, the mayor and the governor, doesn't want any police officer to be alone for now on, having to be just too dangerous of a situation to be alone." He says to his friend, even though, he can be a real in the ass at times from over the years.

Very well, I will see what I can do to stay calm, even if I don't know a thing about the woman." He replied while getting out of his seat.

"By the way, Here is her file, you can read it, when your out on patrol or having stopped for lunch or dinner."

He takes the report from his hands to head on out for his squad car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Day That Everyone's Life Changes

Addison Whitfield was very nervous with her first day out with Sergeant T.J. Hooker, she was told to toll the line with him, for when it comes to him and the squad car.

She would try to be very professional, while she is with him, and inside the precinct.

She was able to report back to precinct on the mike, they were heading on out for patrol. However she had to first check to see if the rifles were in the back of the seat, and they were filled to the tee, flash lights and other survival items, in case they get into trouble with the public.

"Sergeant Hooker, we are all set to go, if there is anything else that I missed?' She says while looking at her stolen missing cars license plate list for the morning watch.

"Nope!, there is nothing that I can think of at the moment." He tells her , while looking through his rare view mirror to move out of the parking lot with the follows ready to leave as well.

During the first 15 minutes of the watch, she was watching out for any signs of trouble on the street or side walks, while Hooker was driving at his usual driving pace.

It was this particular moment, she saw some one waving down the police car, with Hooker having to stop very quickly.

An older woman came running to tell them that there has been some sort of a shooting two houses down from her.

Both Whitfield and Hooker went on red alert, Hooker goes to grab the rifle from the back seat, while telling Whitfield to call for back up, and the address.

While she is calling for the back up with giving the proper codes, she can hear a man's voice telling all cars in the area to back up Hooker and his partner at the corner of 24 Greenway road and Emerson, with repeating the message once again.

She goes to grab the rifle, along heading on over to Hooker, who is near a tree trying to watch for any one in the window of the corner house.

"Hooker, I will go around to see if I can see anything at all, I will be sure to use the radio to let you know."

"Just be careful, back up will be here soon." He says while watching her run to the back of the house.

Once she gets to the back of the house, she was able to see two men with guns in the back part of a kitchen, she wasn't able to see anyone else.

She gets on her radio , while talking very softly. "Hooker, there are two armed men in the back of a kitchen armed with guns." She says very quickly.

"See if you can get a shot off at them, maybe they will make the mistake to come out the front entrance, Back up just arrived to help us out." While ordering Corrigan to help out Whitfield, while Stacy stayed with him.

Whitfield fired two shots, she was able to hit the one man dropping to the floor, while the other ran towards the front entrance.

The moment he saw the cops, it was at this point, he dropped his weapon, and raising his hands up into the air.

Corrigan and Whitfield came out with the injured man shot in his left shoulder in hand cuffs.

She tells Hooker and the others , there was another body inside of a older woman shot to the head. She tells him, as with Corrigan telling them that it looked like a robbery gone wrong.

"It looks like the detectives will be taking over to investigate, we also need to call the county morgue."

"I will make the call Hooker." She moves off to place the call, while an ambulance was dispatch with Corrigan going with the suspect to the hospital, while Hooker will be taking the other suspect back to the precinct.

Stacy Sherdian will be staying on the scene for a little while.

/

Later at the precinct

T.J. Hooker was going over his report, along with Whitfield's version to be handed into the Captain. He was very impressed with the woman with her first case having done all of the right things with trying to get to the suspects.

It turned out that the older woman Mrs. Judy Janeway was murdered, all because of two hundred dollars to lose her life over.

Some time later after handing in the report, and having a bit to eat in the lunch room, it was basically empty with Hooker sitting by himself, while Whitfield sat by herself in a corner.

After a late lunch, they headed back out to go over to the hill section over looking the valley. Hooker always check this region every couple of days, while the other officers maybe once a week.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the very top of the hill region, it's where most or all of the bikers go to race. A biker club name The Vagas bike club mostly hung out with at least 100 members, but this day, there would be 15 racing, when Hooker and Whitfield see them running there bikes.

"This is when we need to be very careful, officer Whitfield." He wasn't about to be calling her, Addison on the first day.

"I understand Sergeant Hooker." She has to be careful now, she had never encountered any type of biker clubs, when she was working in New York City.

Hooker knew most of the names for the club, since he's been dealing with them a very long time.

Hooker gets out of the car, while Whitfield had her rifle near by, just in case of trouble.

He walks up to the main leader, Jerry Wikson a long time member, age 45 years old.

'Jerry, I suggest that you and your group to leave this area, right away, or else I would have to call in the others to take you away."

"Just try it, Hooker!" With his voice giving off the threat to Hooker.

Hooker goes back to the car to have Whitfield make the call, but in the meantime Hooker goes back to the biker, for where Jerry and his club members attack Hooker, hitting him into the face and upper part of his body to knock him down to the ground bleeding from the mouth.

It was at this point, Addison Whitfield as well was pulled out of the car by the others to catch her off guard.

Two of the male members started to play with her against a tree near the edge of the hill, while they tried to rape her, but she would have not any part of this while fighting them really hard.

However hurting further the two men were tearing off her top uniform to exposed her lace bar. It was when the one young white male, torn her lace bra away, to exposed her breasts.

She started to scream, with Hooker being held by the others, he could not move at all.

Wikson orders his one man next to him to shoot Hooker, along with placing him in the squad car to dump it over the side, the same with the female once our men are done with her.

Hooker tried to talk with Wikson, but to no prevail, He saw the biker with the gun, when he fired to shoot Hooker into the stomach dropping to the dirt road.

Whitfield was being raped now, with both men now having to take over with having intercourse, after tearing off her uniform totally.

She was screaming between the raping and having to see Hooker shot. The last thing she saw before blacking out from the pain, was Hooker being thrown into the back of the patrol car, and over the embankment.

While the two men continued on for a few minutes, before giving up and throwing her over the cliff to land 200 feet from the squad car with Hooker inside.

It was at this point, all of the bikers decided to leave the area, before more police cars arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Addison tried to move her naked body along the rocks to try and get to the squad car and Hooker. She knows for sure, he was shot, and just might be in shock from the lost of blood, along with any other injuries from going over the cliff.

While moving slowly, she finally made it, she really didn't care at the moment that she was without any clothes, and no doubt will pay for it later, with the ramifications on what had happen to her and Hooker, along with only being her first day on the job.

Inside Hooker was in the back in a semiconscious state, and in a great deal of pain, blood was still seeping out from the bullet wound area of the stomach.

One thing, Addison remembered that there was a blanket in the trunk, since was now half opened from going over the embankment, for where it landed.

She goes to get the blanket trying to stand up, however she was in luck to find a sweat shirt inside, thinking that It might be Hooker's, she goes to place it over her neck, to find that it was really big, but she didn't care, since it covered her down to her knees.

She is able to pull out the door, to get inside for where Hooker is laying on his back.

"My God!" She says looking at Hooker's stomach. First of all, she had to make sure, he was him more comfortable, taking out his belt buckle from his pants, she needed to find a piece of cloth to cover the wound.

She takes using Hooker's knife from his pocket to cut his uniform shirt, and placing it on the stomach.

"Hooker, can you hear me, it's Addison, I am trying to help you, can you try to move a little?" She tells him.

In a very low voice, he tells her that he will try. While trying to move in a great deal of pain. "Addison, are you alright?" He says with concern.

"No!, but we need to start procedures on trying to stay alive until the others find us." While placing the blanket on him to keep from going into shock further.

/

At the precinct the watch commander Jamieson having taken over for Sheridian, was worried, no one has not seen or heard from Sergeant Hooker and his partner around 12.30 for lunch, and nothing since that time.

Corrigan and Stacy were just coming into the station with finishing up there watch for the day.

Commander Jamieson calls the both of them, to ask them on whether or not they seen Sergeant Hooker and his partner Addison Whitfield.

"What's wrong?" Jim says to the commander.

"There hasn't been any word from them at all?" While walking into his office with Officer Jim Corrigan, along with his partner Stacy Sheridian.

"Sir, the only thing that I can remember maybe, is that Hooker might of went up to the hill valley section to check up on the Vagas biker club, since he checks up on them every couple of days." He tells the watch commander.

"If that is the case Jim, then something must of happen up there for them not to contact the precinct by radio?" He replied with great concern in his voice.

"Well then!, sir , we will need to a helicopter out there to check the hills, since anything could of happened, along with sending myself, Stacy and others up to the area before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Day That Everyone's life changed

Corrigan and Stacy were on there way up to the hill valley section, for where the last time the Vagas biker club was last located, the police helicopter would be arriving in a few minutes to check the mountain area. Along with several other squad cars from the precinct.

"Let's hope we are not too late Jim?" She says with concern in her voice while talking to her husband trying to drive quickly.

"It's getting dark, along with the temperature for this area of the hills, we need to find them quickly." He tells her.

/

Inside the squad car, Hooker vitals started to drop with the lost of the blood to be in shock, Whitfield tried to keep him warmer with the used of her body, along with the blanket, she was starting to feel as well with only the tee shirt and sweat pants. And she starting as well felt the pain from the rape of those men, as with her breasts.

But she could not think of it at the moment, she needed to stay alert mostly, and just make sure they live long enough to get out of here.

An hour later she could no longer hang on, having to past out as well.

/

Some twenty minutes later the helicopter was able to spot the squad car having gone over the side of the embankment. It was at this point, Lt. Jackson with the pilot was able to inform everyone the location, along with using a basket, with Jackson to get down to the car while holding the rope to get down into a proper position.

He was able to find the both of them out cold, but he first had to move Hooker out first, since he needed medical attention right away from being shot.

He was able to have the pilot bring up the basket having to strapped in Hooker very tightly onto the side of the helicopter, as with next Addison Whitfield, for which took about five minutes later.

When Corrigan and Stacy watched from the embankment, they headed on down once again, the helicopter would be taking them to the nearest hospital to be a ten miles away from the area.

The chopper pilot was able to report that both officers were not in good shape at all, he would be rushing to get to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter The Day That Everyone's Life Changes

T.J. Hooker was taken into surgery right away at the Hill Valley, Medical Center.

Corrigan and Stacy were able to give all of the vital information to the main admitting office, while they waited on news for both Hooker and Addison Whitfield on the sixth floor waiting room.

Several hours later, Watch commander Anderson and Captain Sherdian now off duty came by to find out on how both of his officers were doing in the first place.

Captain Sherdian had informed Corrigan and his daughter that several of the Vagas biker club members were arrested for the rape of Addison Whitfield and the shooting of Sergeant T.J. Hooker.

/

It was around midnight when the surgeon's nurse came out to tell everyone that Sergeant Hooker would be find, he's going to be placed into the sixth floor ICU unit, along with officer Addison Whitfield having received treatment.

The next morning with help from her ICU unit nurse, Addison Whitfield was able to be sitting next to Hooker's bed, when the first signs of stirring was coming from her partner.

She bends over to kiss Hooker onto his cheek very gently."Hey!"

She tells him in a soft voice.

"Hey!, yourself." While trying to swallow, as if he had cotton inside his dry mouth.

"Maybe, this will help, Hooker." She bends to kiss him against, but this time on his dry lips, to not surprise him at all.

"We need to continue this Addison, when we are both out of the hospital."

"I will agree with you on that aspect of it." While placing her hand underneath his blankets to play with his penis that she takes.


End file.
